Error (German Version)
by MeisterlessWeapon
Summary: Katsu Kamine wird gelöscht. Was passiert, während sie ist, obwohl? (Songfic zu Lilys-ERROR)


Vocaloid fic. Ich werde einen deutschen und japanischen sowie einer hochzuladen. Vielleicht ein Portugiesisch auch einen.  
-FearfulShadows

Kannst du es sehen?  
Die Tränen in den Augen

Ein Teil von mir wollte für immer verschwunden sein. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, ich würde tatsächlich ... gelöscht. Vielleicht habe ich nicht genug singen, oder vielleicht habe ich nicht gut genug tanzen. Aber, Meister tatsächlich mir gelöscht. Warum? Das ist eine Frage, die ich nie erfahren werde.

Warum hast du mich verlassen?  
Frag mich - ich werde zusammenbrechen

Jede Erinnerung ist vor meinen Augen blinken und wird abgerissen. Mein erster Kuss, wenn ich als Vocaloid angenommen wurde, meine erste Liebe und Freund, meiner besten Freunde, meine Lieder, meine Tänze ... alles wird in einer Frage der Zeit verschwunden sein.

Blau, rot, weiß und vermischen  
Ich bin von dieser Welt schreien

Erstens würde Ich mag jemand etwas zu erzählen. Dass jemand den Namen Ayuto Kirawasa. Ich liebe ihn. Er behandelt mich wie eine Königin, aber ich verdiene es nicht. Ayuto die alles für mich getan, aber ich habe nichts für ihn getan. Er sagt, dass ich nicht zu haben. Aber ich fühle mich, als ob ich Ayuto verdanken.

Was habe ich mir zu wünschen?  
Ich bin müde von der Jagd nach

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, meine Hoffnungen und Träume. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Master richtiger Name. Ich erinnere mich an nichts. Ich habe an etwas zu erinnern. Ich glaube nicht einmal daran erinnern, den Geschmack oder Geruch von mein Lieblingsessen, Eis am Stiel.

Wie viel?

Wie viel werde ich das vergessen? Alles? Ich hoffe, dass das nicht passiert.

Bin ich kaputt?  
Ich bin gebrochen

Teile von mir verschwinden. Mein Knöchel, Füße, Arme, Handgelenke - alles. Sie werden immer schwarze Wolken von Rauch mit blauem Nullen und Einsen in sie geschrieben. Ich kann gar nicht mehr sprechen, und es tut weh zu bewegen.

Aber ich will noch atmen  
Kannst du es sehen?

Niemand ist hier bei mir. Ich erzählte allen, ich war krank, nicht jemandem etwas zu sagen mein Geheimnis. Ich wusste gar nicht teilen es mit meinen besten Freunden ... aber was waren ihre Namen?

Wie meine Träume, werden abschließende Worte stecken  
Error!

Stille Tränen fallen über meine blassen Wangen. Sie werden nicht aufhören, ich kann sie nicht auf. Ich frage mich, ob mich jemand vermissen, wenn ich weg bin. Ich bezweifle es. Es ist traurig zu denken, aber es ist auch wahr.

Die weit Tages  
Das schwache Licht vom Himmel überfüllt

Oh, Meister, warum willst du mich wirklich löschen? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Es kann nicht wahr sein. Ich habe versucht, die beste Person, die ich sein könnte. Ich tat mein Bestes für Sie, Master-, aber immer noch mich abgelehnt. Warum?

Was hast du zu ordnen und auswählen?  
Colors of Tränen überlappen

Ich möchte am Leben bleiben! Selbst wenn ich gelöscht habe, möchte ich ein menschliches Mädchen geworden. Ich will leben wie ein menschliches Mädchen. Ich werde sie finden und hören Sie Vocaloid, und ich werde mich nicht erinnern, etwas von diesem Leben. Kann dieser Wunsch wirklich wahr, obwohl?

Das fließende Körper  
Schmilzt im Bewusstsein

Mein Körper ist weiterhin zu verschwinden. Nur wenige Dinge bleiben. Wenn ich gehe, wird die Erinnerung an mich in Menschen zu gehen? Werden meine Songs immer verschwunden sein? Ich möchte singen ... Ich möchte zu leben!

Was hast du gesehen und vergleichen?  
Ich bin traurig, so vergesse ich

Gab es jemanden, der besser ist als ich? Also besser, dass sie mich zu streichen? Es kann nicht wahr sein. Ich gehe nicht weg zu sein. Dies ist nur ein böser Alptraum, nicht wahr? Ich werde aufwachen und ich werde singen und tanzen! Right?

Wie viel?

Wie hoch ist der Aufwand des Lebens? Ist das wirklich das, was es so zu sein ... Sterben anfühlt?

Bin ich gestört?  
Ich bin verzerrt

Ich bin immer noch kämpfen, um meinen eigenen Namen erinnern. Ich habe keine Erinnerungen an meinen Nachnamen, und ich kenne nur den ersten Buchstaben meines Namens. K. Mein Name beginnt mit einem K. Was könnte mein Name sein? Karlie? Katie? Katherine?

Aber ich will noch atmen  
Ich träume

Das ist alles nur ein böser Traum. Mir ist nichts passiert. Ich kenne so.

Die letzten Worte stecken  
Für Sie, wer ich bin des Denkens  
Error!  
Eine Stimme erklingt in meinem Kopf. Löschen . Löschen 3. Löschen . Ist das mein Name? Katsu Kamine? Scheint passend ... aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern.

Geben, zu vergessen, hier zu sein - kann man das nicht tun?  
Diese verrückte [****]  
Auch ich lache und töten [****]

Alles was ich jetzt höre, ist Unschärfe. Wie die statische auf meinem TV, wenn es keine Rezeption verfügt. Meine Vision wird getrübt. Wenn es endlich meine sogenannte Datei erreicht hat, das heißt ... Ich werde in wenigen Minuten sterben.

Sind Sie brechen mir?  
Weißt du überhaupt, was Zerstörung ist?

Ich will singen! Ich will atmen! Ich will leben! Ich möchte eine Familie haben! Warum kann ich nicht einfach leben? Meister, warum tust du mir das an? Machen Sie es zu stoppen, Meister! Bitte ...

Trotzdem verletzt meine Tränen  
Hat es Sie erreichen?

Ich frage mich, ob meine Worte erreichen Sie, Meister. Mein Körper ... es tut weh. Machen Sie es zu stoppen! Stoppen Sie den Schmerz! Warum ist mir das passiert? Kann es nicht jemals aufhören zu verletzen?

Um der Singstimme  
Ich legte meine letzten Worte  
Aber die überlappenden Farben sind unscharf

Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Mein ganzer Körper ist jetzt, mit Ausnahme von meinem Kopf verblasst. Alles tut weh. Ich dachte, sie würden mich löschen und ich möchte nur weg sein. Aber nein, ich habe durch all das gehen.

Bin ich kaputt?  
Ich bin gebrochen

Ich erinnere mich nicht einmal jetzt nichts, außer einer Sache. Mein Name, Katsu Kamine. Ich immer wiederholen es in meinem Kopf. Katsu Kamine. Vocaloid Zwei. Upgrade auf Vocaloid 3. War mal ein UTAU. Akzeptiert als Vocaloid. Katsu Kamine. Das ist mein Name.

Aber ich will noch atmen  
Genau wie das Ende des Traums

Dies ist das Ende der Straße. Ich bin erledigt. Ich kann nicht mehr singen, kann ich nicht mehr tanzen. Ich kann nichts mehr tun.

Dass ich Ihnen gezeigt,  
Auch Wörter stecken  
Error!

Ich bin Katsu Kamine. Und ich bin gestorben.

Das Ende! Sorry, wenn es deprimierend war. Aber ich habe zu Galaco-Version-ERROR zugehört stundenlang, ich schwöre! Ihre Stimme ist so hübsch und so ist das Lied. Auf Wiedersehen!  
-FearfulShadows


End file.
